Piano
by rsh13
Summary: Austria's son asks his papa some questions about the piano. Austria/Hungary fluff. OC child. T for one suggestive sentence. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, only little Alex.**

Author's note:  
>Only as I'm writing the author's note after writing the story did I remember that my little (second) cousin's name is Alex. Technically it's different than Alexander's because Alex's name is just Alex, but I totally forgot. Oh! And I just remember how big his little ears are. 3 I love that little kid.<p>

Anyway, today was suckish so I wanted to write some fluff to even out the suckiness. I was _supposed_to get my phone upgraded today, but of course, they don't carry a thirty-two gigabyte in stores. Stupid Verizon, I'm going to have to order my iPhone online. -_- (My problems are so minimal.)

I found out that the main language in Austria is German-I was like, woah! (I didn't know that, obviously I should pay more attention to my history books. All well, I can pay attention _this_ year since I can't from eighth grade.) Originally, Alex was going to call Austria _Vati_, but then I thought _Papa_was more fitting.

Sorry if any of the translations are wrong, used Google Translator. I only know English, though I'm taking German next year (I'll be able to have accurate translations for German in, like, a year or something.), but Hungarian is a lost cause for translations. Which reminds me, Matt is learning French in school and he's teaching himself some other languages and Reagan's taking Spanish in school; I'll be able to bother them for translations! (They'll be so annoyed.)

My author's note is too long.

Translations (in order of appearance):

**(German)**  
><em>Papa-<em>Daddy  
><strong>(Hungarian)<br>**_Mama_-Mommy  
><em>Szeretlek<em>-I love you.  
><em>Én<em>_is szeretlek-_I love you, too.  
><strong>(German)<br>**_Ich liebe dich auch_-I love you, too.

* * *

><p>"<em>Papa<em>?" The little boy's voice squeaked.

He was barely four and stood somewhere around one-hundred seven centimeters (about three and a half feet). He had a mop of dark brown hair atop his head, falling haphazardly into his green eyes—Hungary's eyes; his skin tone was also the same shade as his mother's.

Austria turned around on the bench settled near his grand piano, "Yes, Alexander?"

Austria's expression didn't lighten even a tad as he turned around to face his son.

"Can-can I watch you play?"

The nation sighed, patting the space next to him. The little boy's face lit up with happiness—there was no doubt about it that that smile had been inherited from Alexander's mother. He scampered over to his father and flopped up onto the bench.

Austria turned back to his piano and continued to play.

"How do you know what thingies to hit?" Alexander asking, hitting a key rather hard.

His father grabbed his little hand, "Don't hit those. I use the sheet music."

"How do you know what thingies to hit?" The little boy questioned again. It was obvious that he wasn't satisfied with the original answer.

"The keys each have a letter assigned to them."

"What's this one called?" Alexander asked, pounding a key harshly, yet again.

"That's a 'C'."

"There's more 'C's?"

Austria nodded. He went along the keys and hit every 'C' key.

"Why they sound the same?"

"Each key with the same letter is in a different pitch."

"Why?"

The man sighed—How could one child ask so many questions?

"That's just the way that it is."

"Why?"

Luckily, before the child could press more on why a piano was the way it was, Hungary came into the room, "Alex, it's time for your nap—" Her smile went a little brighter, if that was possible, "You're spending some time with your _papa_, aren't you?"

Their son smiled, too, shaking his head eagerly, "_Papa's _teaching me all about this thingy!"

"You mean the piano?" Hungary laughed, making her way over to her husband and son, sitting down next to the child. Alexander was sandwiched in between his mother and father.

"Yeah, _Mama_, that thing!"

She leaned down and kissed the crown of his head, "_Szeretlek_."

"_Én__is szeretlek__, Mama._"

Hungary looked over to Austria, who was staring at her.

The man spoke, "I guess no one loves me, then."

"Stop whining, _Papa_!" Alexander giggled happily.

Hungary leaned over and kissed her husband on the cheek, "_Szeretlek_."

"_Ich liebe dich auch._" Austria replied, "That's the only love I get?"

"You'll get more later." The woman winked at him.

Austria smiled back at his wife.

"What are you talking about?" Alexander asked, looking up at his parents curiously.


End file.
